world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Jossik talk about NPCs
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 02:30 -- 02:33 GG: Bal-sh. 02:34 GG: You've been keep-ng th-ngs from me, man. 02:34 GG: Th-ngs that are pert-nent to me and my -nterests. 02:34 CT: Oh, HELLO Jossik. That's a NORMAL greeting, BY THE WAY, as it SEEMS you have FORGOTTEN. 02:36 CT: And? I KEEP things for A LOT of people. What have you STUMBLED over? 02:36 GG: Bal-sh, man - thought that you know, as my oldest fr-end, 02:37 GG: You maybe could g-ve me some advance not-ce about the crazy sh-t that -s happen-ng 02:37 CT: Why? Everyone else is GOING through it AS WELL. If I have an ADVANTAGE worth SHARING with the others, I WOULD. 02:38 CT: Which REMINDS me, do NOT talk to someone name punctualPilferer. 02:38 GG: Let me guess 02:38 GG: That's Jack? 02:38 CT: Yes, Jackie, he is NOT someone to be TRIFLED with. 02:39 GG: So -'ve heard 02:39 GG: From do-r, 02:39 CT: From who? 02:39 GG: who even though -'ve known h-m for a vvery short amount of t-me, 02:39 CT: Oh, a HUMAN. I don't BOTHER with their NAMES. 02:39 GG: -s already a better fr-ends to me than you ever were 02:40 CT: Oh? 02:40 CT: What a SHOCKING development. 02:40 GG: Yeah 02:40 GG: he l-stens to me 02:40 CT: We are DIFFERENT people, what do you WANT me to say? 02:40 GG: - don't know 02:40 GG: -'m just rather cross w-th you 02:41 CT: Well, I'm SORRY I'm not a bright ball of SUNSHINE. 02:41 GG: because when there -s an ev-l madman try-ng to k-ll everyone, YOU SHOULD TELL ME 02:41 GG: an ev-l madman who has spec-f-cally targeted Null! 02:42 CT: And WHY? So you PANIC, or WORSE, try to be VILLIANT like a KNIGHT and THROW yourself onto his SWORD? 02:42 CT: Nullar is an ADULT, she can make her OWN CHOICES. 02:42 GG: So - can prepare -nstead of walk-ng -n bl-nd! 02:43 CT: I WAS, if you didn't REALIZE, but my WARNING. 02:43 CT: It's THERE, PRESENT, if you need to LOOK AT IT AGAIN. 02:45 GG: a warn-ng wh-ch - had already rece-ved! 02:45 CT: After Seriad's... INSIDENT, it's time all trolls KNEW about Jackie. 02:45 GG: And wh-ch you only gave me when prompted! 02:45 CT: As I was ABOUT to go around and tell the OTHER trolls, thank you VERY MUCH. 02:45 GG: Ugh 02:46 GG: Sorry, -'m just a l-ttle upset 02:46 CT: Well HOW ABOUT you deal with it before SHOVING IT in my FACE. 02:46 GG: deal w-th -t 02:46 GG: that's your adv-ce 02:46 GG: just 02:46 GG: deal w-th -t 02:47 CT: And? You want to know what I DO? 02:47 CT: I DEAL WITH IT. 02:47 GG: you know what, Bal-sh? 02:47 GG: - have been deal-ng w-th -t 02:47 GG: w-th everyth-ng 02:47 GG: for SWEEPS 02:48 CT: Oh, what, are you DUMPING me too? Because you should MAKE IT QUICK, I have things to TAKE CARE of. 02:48 GG: Dump-ng you? 02:48 GG: What are you talk-ng about? 02:49 CT: Or WHATEVER, Kikate had a SIMILAR FIT, I was just drawing PARALLELS. 02:49 GG: sorry - just 02:50 GG: Null's l-fe -s -n danger 02:50 GG: and - mean ser-ous mortal danger 02:50 CT: I am AWARE. 02:50 CT: And she is an ADULT who will HANDLE it. 02:50 GG: and - don't know how - can help her!!!! 02:50 CT: Why, do you not TRUST HER? 02:50 GG: Of course - trust her! 02:51 GG: But that doesn't mean - cant want to help her as well! 02:51 CT: Then leave it BE, she will FIGURE this OUT. She's the ONLY ONE who CAN actually. 02:51 GG: and how exactly do you know that. 02:51 CT: Unless you wish to STEP in her PLACE. 02:51 CT: Jackie would ALLOW that, I assume. 02:51 GG: what are you talk-ng about? 02:52 CT: Oh, do you not KNOW the DETAILS? 02:52 GG: No, - don't 02:53 CT: What a GOOD FRIEND the human is, giving you a TASTE of information. 02:53 CT: Jackie is COMING for Nullar's EYES. 02:53 GG: What? 02:53 GG: What does that even mean? 02:53 GG: He's go-ng to take her eyes? 02:53 CT: Exactly what I SAID. He will COME, and TAKE her EYES. 02:53 GG: jegus 02:53 CT: Both of them, I ASSUME. 02:54 GG: -'ve lost an eye, and - can tell you -t's not fun 02:54 GG: What do you mean by - can take her place? 02:55 CT: I'm AWARE of your SITUATION, of which I can say NOTHING turned up, before I ENTERED the GAME of course. 02:56 GG: Well, thanks for check-ng on that, 02:56 CT: Yes, TAKE her PLACE. Jackie would PROBABLY find it AMUSING, really. 02:56 GG: You th-nk -t would stop h-m from tak-ng her eyes? 02:57 CT: MAYBE, but I would NOT take that course of ACTION. 02:57 CT: Jackie plays UNFAIR. 02:57 GG: So do you 02:57 CT: BARELY. 02:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG rolls his eyes -- 02:58 GG: -'ve played you onl-ne, man 02:58 GG: you k-nda f-ght d-rty 02:58 GG: smart 02:58 GG: but d-rty 02:58 CT: Well Jackie would BEAT me in those wriggler games, if that's ANY testimony. 02:58 GG: hrm 02:59 GG: So what you are say-ng -s - have to be very very careful 02:59 GG: and be spec-f-c -n my word-ng 02:59 CT: More than THAT. 03:00 CT: Be CLEAR, CONCISE, and if the deal changes in the SLIGHTEST, back out, and DO NOT TRY anything else. 03:00 GG: gotcha 03:00 CT: He WILL outsmart you, Jossik. 03:00 GG: Thanks for the vote of conf-dence 03:00 CT: It may not SEEM like he is, but he WILL. 03:01 GG: As long as Null -s safe, - dont qu-te care what happens to me 03:01 CT: Cute, but you are NEEDED. 03:01 CT: So dieing is NOT AN OPTION. 03:01 GG: for what, exactly? 03:01 GG: or -s that a secret? 03:01 CT: No, simply to PROGRESS. 03:01 CT: Never play with MISSING PIECES. 03:02 GG: hehe 03:02 GG: -'d th-nk that even w-th m-ss-ng p-eces 03:02 GG: you'd st-ll probably beat me -n any strategy game ever (: c 03:02 CT: Of COURSE. 03:02 CT: Let's FACE it Jossik, you are NOT TOO BRIGHT. 03:03 GG: let's faace -t Bal-sh 03:03 CT: But you ARE nice, at least to OTHERS. 03:03 GG: You have no tact 03:03 GG: and - suppose - am pretty n-ce to most people 03:03 CT: Not to Libby, FOR SOME REASON, but to OTHER TROLLS, sure, and even HUMANS, maybe. 03:03 GG: ... 03:03 GG: ...L-bby? 03:03 CT: Er- SO. 03:03 GG: hm 03:03 GG: -nterest-ng 03:04 GG: also, have you talked to herabout me want-ng to apolog-ze? 03:04 CT: I've told her not to take you SERIOUSLY, but I WILL NOT COMMAND her to do ANYTHING. 03:04 CT: Not even for YOU. 03:05 GG: - wasn't ask-ng you to command 03:05 GG: - was ask-ng you to suggest 03:05 GG: there -s a d-st-nct d-fference 03:05 CT: It's... HARD to tell the DIFFERENCE for the OTHER VIEWPOINT, Jossik. 03:05 CT: I'll REMIND her some time, that you are not TOO BAD. 03:05 GG: Thank you 03:06 CT: DO NOT mention it. 03:06 CT: Seriously. 03:06 GG: ok 03:06 CT: Tell NO ONE of SO. 03:06 GG: dont worry,- gotcha (; c 03:06 CT: Not even if THEY bring it UP. 03:06 GG: dude 03:06 GG: your secret -s safe w-th me 03:07 CT: My SECRET? How about her CONTINUED EXISTENCE. 03:07 GG: ... 03:07 GG: ok then 03:07 CT: As I SAID, Jackie is NOT ONE to be trifled with. 03:08 GG: -'m assum-ng you call h-m jack-e 03:08 GG: as a term of der-s-on 03:08 GG: and not endearment 03:08 CT: No, it's simply BETTER than Jack. 03:08 GG: you know what? 03:08 CT: I have to deal with IDIOTIC names all the time with the DUMB HUMANS. 03:08 GG: -t k-nda -s 03:08 GG: hey, the humans are cool 03:08 GG: - l-ke them 03:09 CT: PLEASE, they are WHINEY and HOPELESS. 03:09 GG: ɔ :? 03:09 GG: - have seen ev-dence of ne-ther of those th-ngs 03:09 CT: You haven't had to talk them OUT OF killing a team mate. 03:09 GG: wa-t what 03:09 CT: One PROBABLY worshipping Jackie, but it STILL STANDS. 03:10 GG: wa-t you mean dean dont you 03:10 CT: NEVER play with missing peices. 03:10 CT: Sure. 03:10 CT: Whatever. 03:10 CT: A HUMAN name. 03:11 GG: hey, some troll celebr-t-es have pretty we-rd names 03:11 GG: but nobody on altern-a really cared 03:11 CT: I don't CARE for celebrities. 03:11 CT: NEVER have and NEVER will. 03:11 GG: me ne-ther 03:11 GG: but -t pays to pay attent-on to stuff 03:12 GG: you never know 03:12 GG: f-rst rule of any rpg ever: 03:12 GG: pay attent-on to everyth-n, and look everywhere 03:12 CT: Whatever. RPG's HARDLY matter anymore. 03:13 GG: yeah... 03:13 GG: but hey, maybe th-s game -s k-nda l-ke an rpg 03:13 GG: maybe there are loads of mean-ngless s-de quests 03:13 GG: and a we-rd and nonsens-cal craft-ng system 03:13 CT: SURE, one where EVERYONE could DIE HORRIBLY. 03:14 GG: well 03:14 GG: yeah ): c 03:14 GG: -'m s-tll a l-ttle bummed about that 03:14 CT: Don't BE. 03:14 CT: If we don't have IDIOTS like the HUMAN PEST, we should be FINE. 03:14 GG: ... 03:15 CT: We ARE trolls after all. 03:15 GG: yeah 03:15 GG: - hope we don't have to cull anyone dur-ng th-s game 03:15 GG: - don't th-nk - would be able to handle that 03:15 CT: Oh, WE WILL. I WILL at least. 03:16 GG: -f you're go-ng to cull someone, 03:16 GG: make sure -t's jack taht you're cull-ng 03:16 CT: Jackie and ANOTHER like him, SURE. 03:16 CT: But you don't need to know about HER. 03:16 CT: It wouldn't HELP anything. 03:16 GG: well that was su-tably om-nous 03:17 GG: wa-t do you mean 03:17 GG: one sec... 03:17 CT: And she MIGHT turn her GAZE your way. 03:17 GG: "rav-sh-ngCalypso"? 03:17 GG: her? 03:17 CT: ... 03:17 CT: IDIOT humans. 03:17 CT: Yes, HER. 03:17 GG: Who -s she? 03:17 CT: She's PROBABLY worse than Jackie, that's who she is. 03:17 GG: What d-d she do? 03:18 CT: It's NOT IMPORTANT. 03:18 GG: no. 03:18 GG: to laete 03:18 CT: Just like it's NOT IMPORTANT what Jackie did. 03:18 GG: we're way past that. 03:18 GG: tell me. 03:18 GG: now. 03:18 CT: They are our FOES, that's ALL. 03:18 GG: Bal-sh - swear to gog. 03:18 CT: Oh? How about she THREATENED Nullar? 03:19 GG: Grrrr 03:19 GG: JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE TRY-NG TO K-LL HER? 03:19 CT: Want PROOF? 03:19 GG: sure why not 03:19 CT: The IDIOT sent a PICTURE. 03:19 GG: ? 03:20 -- conciseTactician CT shares photo -- 03:20 CT: ((The picture shows Nullar sleeping in Derse pajamas. There's a hand with smooth white skin in the picture, holding a rather wicked looking knife with a few drops of Null's blood on it. You notice that Null's sleeping self has a cut on the back of her hand.)) 03:20 CT: ((Direct copy paste from another log so no worries)) 03:20 -- garrisonedGuardian GG clenches his fists, blood boiling -- 03:20 GG: she 03:20 GG: that B-TCH 03:21 CT: Good ASSUMPTION> 03:21 CT: Do NOT contact that one. 03:21 GG: -f someth-ng happens to Null 03:21 CT: She will PLAY you like a HARP. 03:21 GG: - am hunt-ng her down 03:21 CT: Please, as IF you would be able to reach her BEFORE I. 03:21 CT: Don't WORRY Jossik, I'll do the CULLING. 03:21 GG: No. 03:21 CT: It's to be EXPECTED of me, is it NOT? 03:22 GG: -f someth-ng happens to Nullar 03:22 GG: - w-ll put my blade through her skull 03:22 CT: Unless I'm the one with YOUR sword, I doubt it. 03:22 GG: and that's really all there -s to say on the matter. 03:22 CT: Unless you like MUTILATING corpses, which BY ALL MEANS. 03:23 GG: Bal-sh, don't make th-s d-ff-cult 03:23 CT: I'm NOT, if you wished to CULL her first, they YOU should have been the one with that PICTURE. 03:23 GG: And just what does that mean? 03:24 CT: That I GET her. RC is MINE to take down. 03:24 GG: What exactly d-d she do to you? 03:25 CT: Threatened Nullar, Jossik. 03:25 CT: I SENT you the PICTURE. 03:25 CT: And we are GOING IN CIRCLES, again. 03:25 GG: ... 03:25 GG: we are, aren't we? 03:25 GG: Sorry 03:25 GG: -'m just 03:25 GG: very, very angry 03:25 CT: Yes, yes, FLUSTERED. It happens. 03:26 CT: Now, if you DON'T MIND, I have... THINGS that need TENDING. 03:26 GG: - see 03:26 GG: you have fun w-th that. 03:26 GG: Goddbye, Bal-sh. 03:26 CT: I take my LEAVE. 03:27 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 03:27 --